


A Twisted Fate

by Entangulum_Triangulum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Nerd Dipper, Omega Dipper, Paranoid Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangulum_Triangulum/pseuds/Entangulum_Triangulum
Summary: Fate has a way of changing everything at any time. Whether it takes you from the deepest pits of hell in order to raise you to the heavens. Or acts like a knife embedded into the deepest pits of your soul. Twisting away as it drains you of all of your happiness, leaving you with nothing but misery and woe. For Dipper Pines, a fated meeting in his local bookstore changes what he believed fate had in store for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to yet another Alpha/Beta/Omega story. This story is actually a roleplay/collaborated work which I have created with the talented "Chloe Paschal/Zack Steele" Although they do not have an A03 account (or at least one that I am aware of) I hope that everyone enjoys our story so far.

Dipper stared at his father as he continued to read the paper. The 18-year-old omega releasing a sigh as he listened to the complaints his beta father had for yet another article of the esteemed alpha. William Alexander Cipher, or Bill as he preferred to be called. "I can't believe this, they've posted another article on the Cipher Clan, and it's all because they're rich and famous, and listen to this! When asked about potential marriage Cipher simply laughed and responded with the following statement; 'I do not believe that I need to procreate to add to my purpose in life. I am now nearing the age of 25 and in that time I have never met an omega that is worthy of me. The minute I find that omega I plan to claim them as my own.' Can you believe this!?"

Dipper rolled his eyes as his father continued to rant, making the attempt to walk outside in order to find some peace and quiet from the hustle of his everyday life. "Dipper wait!" He was stopped by his older twin, an alpha with an affinity towards crafts and glitter. She hugged her brother tightly and took his hand. "Come on! You know it's mating season, everyone is going into heat and the last thing that we need to happen to you is for you to go into heat while unguarded!"

Dipper let out a groan as he allowed his sister to drag him outside. "Mabes...... you know I'm on the proper suppressants." He knew that what he said meant nothing at that moment, after all, once his sister got in one of her moods nothing would stop her.

The twins continued to walk, Mabel dragging him through the busiest parts of town, idly chatting to everyone who passed by. Dipper was honestly impressed by how sociable his sibling was, especially with how quiet and awkward he was. Eventually, they reached their destination, a small bookstore, and coffee shop which Dipper enjoyed frequenting. He knew everyone inside so well that they even had a reading room set aside just for him.

The brunette stepped in, inhaling the smell of paper and ink before walking around and grabbing what he wanted off of the shelf. Then, without hesitation, he hurriedly walked into his usual reading room and sat down in the large easy chair. Only to find that rather than the plush surface that normally swallowed him in a blanket of comfort, he found himself sitting on a strangely lumpy and warm surface. "What the?"

After a few interviews, the sharply dressed man known as Bill throughout the town was growing tired of the same old questions of curious people who didn't attempt to keep up with what he had already been asked. A sneer flickering over narrow lips and broad canines that seemed unnatural, but to the untrained eye, it wasn't noticeable. "These mortals are so irksome." He muttered under his breath, the yellow locks tousled in an up-do and bangs covering his right eye, for the most part, side and back were black and closely cut to have the yellowed locks seem more contrasted.

It was the same for the tailored suit that hugged his lean frame, a yellow vest draped over his chest and a black, silk collared shirt underneath with the starched collar sharply curving around his throat. His eyes are what set everyone off. Those predatory hues of a brilliant, golden glow seemed to look right through someone's soul and seemed too cold for anyone with a heart to be near him when he set his mind to being more intimidating than he normally would have already. The pupils slit briefly when he looked over his shoulder to see the people leaving finally, a smug smirk gracing thin lips as he thought of someone he actually hadn't visited in a while, "Hm. Dipper Pines. I can sense you." He muttered out, turning his head to then notice Mabel, his sister, going through the door of-

"A library. Naturally." He purred out, but it was anything but affectionate, having a tone that would make anyone's spine have chills run down it. Teleporting in a small spark of blue flame, he found it less suspicious to do this rather than walk into such a quiet place. He let a grin curl over sharp cheeks as Dipper unknowingly had sat upon the entity's lap, "Well, hello Pine Tree~"

Dipper went pale at the sound of the nickname and immediately tried to stand up, only to feel himself being held down by the man. "Let me go! This room is supposed to be empty!" He kicked and struggling, refraining from crying out in order to respect the other patrons in other rooms.

Never in his life had the poor boy been more terrified Here he was, being held against his will by one of the most notorious, powerful Alphas in current existence. "What do you want from me?" He hissed at the blonde who held him still or rather attempted to. "Just because I sat on your lap don't think for a second that I'll be your partner Cipher. The owners leave this room empty for me and nobody else is allowed in without permission. In other words, you're trespassing." Dipper looked back at him with a triumphant smile. Unlike most omega's the boy had an extremely high IQ and studied multiple subjects simply for fun. Some would even say that his IQ might be even higher than most Alphas. "So yeah Trespassing not only on private property but in a place made for just Omega's. Alpha's aren't even allowed in here without permission, so I suggest that you let me go before the police are involved."

At the rather aggressive response and very contradicting question, Bill sneered before letting one gloved hand grip the brunette's chin between slim fingers to keep him still. "I was going to be nice, but if you want to test my patience, go ahead." He hissed out, pupils slitting to the challenging reactions he was getting before he purred, mood switching as if from a simple push of a button. "And besides~"

The gloved hand let the clenched jaw go before wrapping around the boy's collar of the shirt he wore to still keep him on the taller's lap, "You know I'm higher up in the order that I can persuade people to look the other way, you know this, Pine Tree." Predatory hues gleamed before a sly grin snaked over his face, "Seems to me, someone doesn't pay attention to people around him and rather have his nose buried in a precious book, hm?"

Dipper's fight seemed to be drained from his body the moment he saw the other's eyes slit. The golden cat-like hues tint his eyes, the gravelly and distorted voice which was akin to the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Those factors and the nickname which sent shivers down his spine. This man didn't simply share the name with a certain triangular entity from his childhood. He WAS a certain triangular entity from his childhood.

"Just because you have a high status that doesn't mean that you have any control of the law. This is a place for Omegas and Omegas alone and as an Alpha, you're trespassing!" He flinched at the sight of the grin on the others face, the younger male taking obvious notice of the intent that may have been hidden within it. "Books have a lot more to go off of than other people. Now... Let. Me. Go."

Listening, the yellow and black dressed male smirked a bit as fingers started to trail over Dipper's chest slightly but he moved his hand away with a huff of ego-filled amusement. "Hm, I myself like to occasionally dabble in a good book, but it is exceedingly rare.. Given that I do not have the luxury time to do so." Reluctantly, he gave the small brunette a gentle push off his lap, the tall man dusting off his formal attire in a pompous way as if he expected his clothes to be spotless all the time.

"Whatever, Pine Tree. I rather not deal with drama today.." He huffed out, straightening the black bow tie hugging his throat and cat-like eyes slipped to meet Dipper's hazel hues with a slight grin. "I'm guessing you truly want to suffer? Given that I can smell the reek of Heat on your clothes. Also assuming that you have taken suppressants, given you aren't a panting mess in the middle of the floor."

Of course, Bill was teasing, prying to get a reaction out of Dipper rather than the tempting smell that clung to Dipper like a strong cologne despite the drugs he had taken. Running gloved fingers of one hand through the yellow locks messily layered on top of the close-cut sides and back of dark black, he hummed out in boredom almost, giving a yawn in a mocking way.

Dipper glared at the man as he felt his hand running down his chest, his heart pounding wildly with a mixture of fear and anger. 'Really? Does this guy really believe that he's too good for something like a good book? If he doesn't have the time to do something like that then why is he here tormenting me in my space?' Dipper opened his mouth to try and point out every contradictory statement he had made but was only able to let out a soft gasp as he found himself sitting on the floor. "Jeez... the least you can do is warn me..." He scrunched his nose at the other as if trying to mimic the stereotypical look of an upper-class individual.

"Oh, so you don't want to deal with drama? Listen here Cipher. I don't know who the hell you think you are but trespassing in a safe haven for omegas, acting like you're king of the fucking world, actively going out of your way too...." Dipper froze in shock at the sight of the others slit irises, his eyes growing wide as he began to back away from him. "You... no... my... my suppressants are supposed to hide any signs of heat from anyone.. especially the smell....You're lying! Get away from me!" Dipper wanted to run away, his feet frozen in place as the memories of an old story he heard raced through his mind.

His mother stroked the hair on his head, running her fingers through the soft waves of chestnut brown. "Dipper you're an omega, which means that one day you will possibly experience what is called heat."

"Mom... what is heat? And... Why do Omega's experience it?"

"Heat is what happens when the Omega's body is ready to have a child... but there are times when the mind and body do not agree. When you are older you will be given the option to take suppressants."

"What are those?"

"They are a special medicine which hides your heat from the Alphas. If they are hidden, then you can do as you wish."

"It... hides my heat from all of the Alpha's?"

"Well.... all but one."

Dipper tilted his head in confusion and stared at his mother. What did she mean by that? The woman, sensing her child's confusion gave a laugh and helped him sit up.

"You see... most Alpha's and Omega's have what is considered to be a fated pair. When you meet that fated pair the suppressant will not be able to hide your heat from them."

"What should I do if I meet them?"

"The chance of that happening is very low... but... if you do, simply do what you believe is best."

Dipper stood in front of Bill, trying to keep himself composed. His body trembling in terror as he drew in short breaths through his nose. He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it. There was no way that Bill Cipher was his fated pairing.

Both eyebrows raised as the brunette started raising his voice, a soft sigh escaping Bill as he bent down to be eye level, tilting his head slightly. "Now why would I lie? Hm? Have you ever known me to say anything that was a flat out lie~.." He paused, eyes seeming to glow a bit with a smirk, "Pine-Tree?" He looked almost curious when the male seemed to freeze up a moment, the taller had straightened up with a huff.

"Pine-Tree, come now.. Stop being terrified of me, the last thing I want is you passing out on the floor or running away from me. I haven't even had my fun.. Yet." A dark grin snaked over broad canines but he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. Dipper was right about one thing, he couldn't stay here long.. "Well, anyway, I guess you could go back to your precious books. I know I can easily find you anytime I please, and you know that too." He purred out before giving a small bow, mocking almost was in his nature, it was a part of him.

"Well, say hi to precious Shooting Star for me. More likely than not, I'll be back when I have finished my plans today." Of that last part, he definitely wasn't lying, he had things to do, also why he had to cut his fun with Dipper short. He flashed a small smirk before he vanished into a small spurt of blue flame, Bill soon reappearing in front of his large home at the center of town.  
Dipper stared at him, his body still rigid with shock. 'Is he fucking with me? Or... does the all-knowing being really not know about that old tale?' He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he tried to compose himself. He slowly opened his mouth to try and tell him the name of the story, however, it seemed that before he could get the words out Bill Cipher was already gone. Within of the icy cold blue flames, he was able to conjure up, he was gone.

Dipper stepped outside and met up with his sister, who had been messaging him constantly. "Bro bro there you are! What's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost!"

Dipper gave a dazed look towards his elder twin and let out a sigh. "Hey, Mabes... can we go sit down somewhere and talk about something... I.... I'm having a lot of trouble wrapping my head around it...."

The twins sat down at their favorite diner, Mabel ordering a large stack of pancakes and Dipper ordering a Reuben sandwich with extra sauce. He nibbled at the pickle on the side and looked down with a sigh.

"Mabel.... let's say that you met who you would consider being the worst guy possible.... I mean this guy is the worst. He takes pleasure in teasing and tormenting you, he doesn't seem to know that you have a limit, even the sound of his voice makes you want to beat the living shit out of him."

"Are you talking about Gideon?"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT GIDEON IT'S ABOUT SOMEONE EVEN WORSE!!!"

"Ok ok, bro bro...."

"Anyways... what would you do if you found out that this horrible person... might... actually be your fated pair?"  
Despite how Bill was, he had great taste in most things, being a rather pompous man. Hence, the interior of his house as clean as can be, with mostly Victorian themed mixed with some modern furniture rather nicely as the interior. In fact, he rarely spent time in this house other than his study and bedroom, and despite being a demon entity, he actually likes sleeping like a mortal would, though he would never admit it.

"Hm." He hummed out, eyes narrowing as he ran a gloved finger over the stairwell that went to the second story of his massive home. "Needs cleaned.." He muttered, almost sneering before he went past the living room to the study where his vast collection of books were left untouched, now, it was mostly to fill up the empty and unused space. Going to the desk, he sat down to start filling out the numerous papers people kept sending him since he was fairly high in status and had worked to get it that way and ensure he kept his rank.

Mabel blinked a moment in thought, obvious mulling over her brother's question as chocolate brown locks waved and cascaded around her thin shoulders. Her clothing was eccentric, to say the least, always mismatched and colorful to give her obvious flairs in character and to accent her energetic personality.

"Well, I actually don't know. I would hate it, but honestly, as you said, it is fated. I mean, you can't change it. Know what I mean, dude?" She wished she could help more, but she would have to know why or who influenced such a question to come from her twin brother's mouth. "I mean, maybe they could work it out and have an understanding? Maybe they have a reason to be mean? Most people are hiding something if they're assholes, it's like ninety percent of the time."

Dipper listened to his sister's reason and let out a sigh. Placing his forehead onto the table whilst allowing his chestnut colored hair to drape partially onto the table. He really wanted to tell his sister who he was talking about. He REALLY wanted to prove to her that the person he was talking about really was the worst person in the world. However, he couldn't and he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

He could still remember the days after their return from Gravity Fall's. How he would stay up for days on end due to his sister's daily night terrors. He knew that they came from the embedded memories of that event. He would stay up with her trembling body, stroking her soft hair, humming lullabies, and doing whatever he could to soothe his elder sister's pain.

If he told her who it was, she would either label him as a liar, or she would start having those nightmares again. Dipper didn't want either thing to happen. "I.... I really don't think I can work it out with this person...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter written by myself and my talented partner "Chloe Paschal/Zack Steele"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Dipper couldn't help but smile as his sister continued to speak of her support towards him. She was right, they had always been there for each other. Why, nothing could, or rather should change how they felt about one another. "Thanks, Mabes." He gave a laugh as she took her sip of dramatic hot chocolate.

A small beeping sound came from his pocket, an alarm on his cell phone which indicated that it was time for him to take his suppressants. With a sigh the younger twin reached into his pocket, expecting to find the small bottle of pills. Only to freeze in terror.

He stood up, frantically searching each place he could have put them on his person. His pockets, in his hat, even down his underwear. It was no good, his suppressants were gone, and the only place he could have dropped them was at the bookstore.

The male took in a deep breath as he began to think. The store was much closer than home, and his previous suppressants would be good for another hour. Those factors plus the chances of running into Bill Cipher yet again being fairly low he quickly stood up and slammed a ten dollar bill onto the table. "Hey, Mabes could you get my food packed up for me? I think I might have left something important at the bookstore." He quickly ran off before the alpha could say another word.

Mabel wasn't sure what to say upon reading the frantic expression of her brother until she saw him reach for the pocket that held his pills usually. She didn't really have time to say anything either as he left with a request to save his food for later, which she merely nodded to, watching him leave a moment before she got their waiter to get the food packed into to-go boxes.

-

"Pesky papers. Ugh." A frustrated sigh of relief left pale lips as Cipher had propped his feet on his polished desk and leaned back to stare at the ceiling a moment. "Finally done.." It had been roughly an hour after gleaming yellow hues had flickered to the nearby grand clock in his study. "I cut a lot of time. Hm." He hummed out, eyes flickering back to his neatly piled papers and slid his boots off to sit straight up.

Organising his desk to perfection, he was finally satisfied when things were neatly and symmetrically laid out, finally straightening his vest a moment before finally striding out of the large study. He paused a footstep, however, feeling a slight curl in his stomach that indicated the person he was bonded with was feeling agitated and panicked. See, Bill had made a contracted bond with Dipper years and years ago, all mortals forgot, but he never had, which gave him a 'sixth sense' to know relatively where Dipper was and what he was feeling if it was rather strong.

"Hm. What's gotten you in a twist, Pine Tree?" He was actually curious for once, rather than the usual sadistic nature that lurked in his entire persona. General curiosity usually didn't last long, but when it did come to show, he almost seemed less of a monster than he was, almost human to the untrained eye.

He had to fulfill this need to know, and thus teleported to where he could feel Dipper strongest, eyes flickering back up to the sign of the library he had been at just a few hours ago. "Hm.." He purred out, looking at the door but he leaned against the pillar next to the door, deciding to wait Pine Tree out and known what had gotten him in such a twist of emotions.

Dipper was inside that room, frantically searching every place he could for his pills. He searched the cushions, underneath the shelves which the books were placed. It was no good, his suppressants were gone. The brunette let out a choked gasp as he felt his hormones reach his peak, his teeth gritted in determination as he desperately looked around the room.

Everything was beginning to spin and warp, his eyes watered slightly as he attempted to stand up. But it was of no use, his heat was already becoming too strong for him to handle. "Fuck.... is this what heat feels like? It's painful...." He whispered to himself as he curled up on the floor. "Fuck... fuck.... fuck...fuck...fuck...." He hissed out over and over again, grunting and whimpering as he tried to make himself feel more comfortable. Why? He shouldn't even be feeling this way yet, his suppressants were supposed to work for another hour. "It's hot.... I'm scared...." He whimpered out, his mind going from a state of anger to that of complete terror. "...alpha...."

Dipper quickly shook his head and grit his teeth. No, he couldn't let himself be swept away by his instincts. He had to find a way out of this. Now, the question was, who could he call. Mabel was too far from home, mom and dad would be furious. Then there were his Grunkles, two Alpha's who worked as a team through everything, who always had Dipper's back through thick and thin. Yes, they could find a way to help him.

Dipper quickly dialed the number on his phone, bouncing around excitedly as he heard it ring. Once.... twice... three times.... then a pause. "This is Stanford Pines, I cannot come to the phone right now because I'm probably too busy with an adventure alongside my brother Stanley. If your business is urgent please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I..." Dipper hung up before the message finished., a groan escaping from his lips as he let out a sigh. There was only one person who could help him. "Bill.... I know you have an eye in here somewhere..... please... just help me...."

The breeze sifted through the yellow, longer locks that swept over one eye as the shorter black sides and back didn't move much with how short it was cut. His eyes were closed a moment, taking in the sounds around him in mild interest as he had his back leaning against the concrete pillar pressed against him, arms crossed over his chest as he was actually calm for a rare period in his immortal life currently.

The call echoing faintly through the back of his mind caused him to open his eyes slightly though, raising an eyebrow at what the small voice was saying. "Hm. I'm rather curious." The voice returning that echoed a bit through the room from Bill's voice paused a moment, a flare of blue flames appearing in a corner and a second later, Bill was leaning against the wall in a corner of the room. "You must be truly desperate. To seek 'my' assistance." Emphasising the word, eyes opened a bit wider to calmly look down at the rather shaken brunette in front of him.

"You know my deals aren't particularly... Easy in trade." He let a slight grin curl over sharp teeth before snorting in amusement, letting the grin slide a moment before he straightened up to take a small step forward. "Now, what is it?" Raising an eyebrow, he seemed sort of curious again, letting a minority of it show on a whim as he awaited a response.

Dipper gave a hopeful look towards the blue flames and let out a soft whimper. He couldn't move, and he found that Bill's presence seemed to make his heat even worse. 'Fuck... maybe he is my fated pair after all...' He thought to himself as Bill's very presence put a weight on his small frame making the heat feel so much worse.

'Mate mate mate mate.....' The word kept driving its way through his mind however he knew that he had to get through this without letting Bill know what his body wanted. The sweet stench flooded the room as he opened his mouth. A series of soft pants and gasps escaping his lips.

"Please... I.... you can tell me what you want later just.... just help me.... please.... Find my suppressants... get me somewhere else... please Alph.... I mean... Bill..."

Despite Bill hiding it rather well, being in the room was affecting him too, he felt the urges but it was curled in his gut rather than taking over his body to turn any Alpha into an excited dog at the smell of a Heat. The only thing that gave the feeling away was his eyes, they were dilated and displaying the slitted pupils for when he usually became excited about things.

Hearing the request, he could feel the corner of his mouth twitch slightly, the smell giving it away that Dipper was, in fact, in the throes of Heat. "Pine Tree, I dare say, do you mean these?" He purred out, his hand alighting in blue flame for the suppressants to emerge in the palm of one gloved hand. Dipper seemed to forget he could make anything appear in his hands upon a whim, he didn't have to search to know that the pills had been in this room.

He held them out of reach thought, snorting out in amusement and a curling smirk flitted over narrow lips. "So tell me, why do you need these so bad, hm? Is the Heat starting to become unbearable? It seems to be taking over rather quickly." Tilting his head in mock innocence, he fake pouted to rub it further in his face. "You sure you don't need my help with anything else? Hm?" His curiosity being filled and the mood shifting like a switch, often being labeled as clinically bipolar but it was his nature, he was a deity, not a mortal that suffered from disorders.

Dipper's eyes went wide as he saw the other bring his medication out from seemingly nowhere. His heart pounding wildly as he reached out for the pills. "Please.... Please Cipher... It's painful. It's scary... please. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR THEM!"

Dipper hated this more than anything. Reduced to practically begging the demon for his pill bottle. Tears stinging the corners of his eyes as his heat became more and more unbearable. "Please... give me my pills... it's your fault that it's gotten this bad.... stupid fate...." He gave a grunt and looked up to Bill, his face red with a mixture of anger and unwanted arousal. 

Dipper's fight became weaker and weaker as he found himself without the strength to even sit up. His heat making his body completely ready to submit before the Alpha in front of him. "Please..... please this is killing me... tell me what you want from me.... I... I'll do ANYTHING for those pills."

At the insisted mix of begging and aggression in the first part of Dipper's lament for these pills, Bill sighed, rolling his eyes as the brunette then proceeded to blame him. "I have nothing to do with it.. Here, just take them." He sneered out, popping the cap off to set them next to Dipper with arms crossing over his chest afterward. "Jeez, you act like you're dying, over something that can easily be solved without those pills."

Bill raised an eyebrow, seeming to become irritated suddenly by being in the room. "I haven't decided what I want yet, I shall find you when I think of something." He replied bluntly, eyes going back to Dipper before he then disappeared, reappearing outside the library to walk to the other side of town to do a bit of reviewing on someone who said they needed it, hands going to his pockets as he felt the itching stress, that had crawled up his spine while in that room, begin to melt away and his shoulders visibly relaxed.

Dipper quickly snatched up the pills and swallowed the pills. His heart still pounding from the throes of heat. He leaned against the wall, relaxing into the corner as he listened to Bill. "Easy? Sure it is... it was also EASY to find a way to defeat you..." He snorted a bit and looked around the room. "I guess I'm stuck here until my suppressants start working...." 

A soft click was heard as the door opened, a soft grumble escaping his throat as a round figure stepped into the room. He was large, with a pig like face. His hair styled into what looked like a mixture of a beehive and the style of Elvis Presley. Dipper looked over at him, the sweet smell still permeating from his body as he recognized the other. 

"Gideon Gleeful?" He squinted at the Alpha and tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing in Piedmont? What... are you doing in a place for omega's?" The brunette tried to stand up, only to find that he was still too weak to do so. He expected to hear something from the other. That obnoxious southern drawl that drove him crazy. Sure they had been on good terms for a while, but it was weird that the other was so silent. "Hey Gideon you should get out of here right now, the place is closed and I'm about to leave soon."

The sharply dressed man had reached the house he was supposed to be at, Bill looking up at the porch steps to the oak door, "This better be quick, I have other things to do.." He muttered out, striding up the small amount of steps and frowning at the creak of wood under his glossed shoes. Knocking at the door, he grimaced and prepared for social interaction. The man that resided in this house had been pestering insistently on the deity to come over and take a look at his sales. Hoping for a popular comment to raise up his house pricing, Bill was supposed to go around the house..

He was far from a home dealer, but the man had been shoving letters in his mailbox for a week now and kept pestering him outside his home to the point that Bill was ready to skin him alive and throw him to the birds. "Mister.. Lockridge, was it?" He had to swallow hard to now sneer at the name, being greeted at the door as the other man nodded eagerly and proceeded to shoo Bill inside. "Yes, yes! Thank you so much, Mister Cipher." Bill was already rolling his eyes but sighed and proceeded to walk into the house and look around.

Dipper stared at Gideon as the other walked closer and closer to him. His heart beginning to pound in terror as he tried to back away. "Well well well if it isn't good old Dipper Pines. You know I must say I should thank you for putting Mabel and me apart. Back when I was a child I was convinced that she might have been an Omega or Beta. But I never suspected that she would have been the Alpha. I thought that might have been you."

He gave a quick clear of his throat as he knelt down in front of Dipper, a smile spreading across his face as he gripped the others chin. The Omega didn't know what to do, all he could do was look at the other. "For years I pondered my options, I don't enjoy the idea of fighting for dominance so being with Mabel is simply out of the question. So I decided if I can't have the lovely Ms. Mabel. Then perhaps, I could settle for the Next. Best. Thing."

Before Dipper had the chance to react Gideon shoved him to the floor. "Now just hold still there! I promise I'll be a good Alpha for you!" He opened the other's shirt, drooling slightly as he forced the other's neck to crane at an uncomfortable angle. Then everything stopped, Gideon was wide-eyed at what he saw. "A bonding mark..." He whispered to himself as he traced the scarred teeth marks which had been hidden from even Dipper for god knows how long. The albino grew angry, his face a bright red with rage as he grabbed Dipper by the hair and lifted him up. "ALRIGHT DIPPER PINES! TELL ME WHO CLAIMED YOU!"

Bill had almost been done with what he needed to do before he stopped, eyebrow twitching in irritation as he felt Dipper once again panicked and felt the adrenaline that Dipper was feeling, pupils, slitting in aggression before he excused himself and went outside. After all, he could just necessarily teleport in front of a mortal unless they knew who and what he was.

Once outside, his frown deepened at the increase of chaotic adrenaline, "What the fuck is happening?" He hissed out, eventually getting around a corner to teleport into the room once again, he immediately recognized who was touching Dipper and he wasn't going to stand for that at all. "That would be me.. Gideon." He spat out the name as if it were a vile tasting word, sneering as he was half covered in shadows, eyes being accented more from the dim light. "I suggest you take your hand off him.. Right. NOW." He snarled out, taking a large step forward to pick the oafish Alpha by the collar of his jacket.

"How long has it been? Hm? Last time I saw you, you were running. Tail tucked between your legs at the very sight of me.." Slamming Gideon up firmly against a wall, that fanged grin came out, curling with a sinister chuckle. "Tell me.. Do you still despise me?" He let go for a millisecond, adjusting his thin fingers to wrap around the shorter male's throat. "You ever fucking touch him again, and I swear, you're going to wish you could die after I'm through with you.. GOT IT?"

"I...I. y-yes sir Mr. C-Cipher sir!" Gideon stammered out as he felt himself being slammed into the wall. The death threats even enough to make him feel some anxiety for his safety. The fat Alpha let out a sigh of relief as he was set down, his legs carrying his heavy body as fast as they could out of the building. 

Dipper laid on the ground, his shirt still ripped open as he reached back, constantly rubbing his neck. His eyes, wide with shock as he looked around the room. "Bill Cipher claimed me....." The statement came out in a whisper, his hand still rubbing where the mark was.

When did Bill claim him, there was never a chance that he was aware of it. How did he claim him without his noticing? WHY did Bill Cipher choose to claim him?

Dipper rose a bit, and glared at Bill, he wanted some answers, and he wanted them now. "WHEN DID YOU CLAIM ME!? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS!? START TALKING CIPHER! DON'T GET OUT OF THIS WITH ONE OF YOUR DEALS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by myself and my co-creator Chloe/Zach Paschal
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Watching Gideon scramble away, he sighed as if it had taken him an effort to make the other go away, straightening out the bow tie in a prideful habit of his. Brushing off his black vest as if Gideon had gotten germs or dust on him, taking his time as he listened to Dipper get up and knew full well the other was going to react this way. "If you intend to yell and screech at me, you aren't getting answers from me.." He huffed out, turning on a heel to face the distressed brunette in front of him.

"You don't remember? How odd, I thought you prided in your unique memory, am I that forgetful? Have I not imprinted in your mind yet?" The last parts were a slight tease, but the faint smirk vanished as he sighed yet again, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly and looking down at Dipper. "I'm guessing you do not remember. But when I said you were mine all those years ago, I meant it sincerely. I'm guessing adrenaline blocked out the memory or some other, but I marked you a few days after."

Taking a step forward, gloved fingers took Dipper's chin to tilt it up, eyes slitting a bit as he seemed to scan the freckled face a moment. "I couldn't let just any Alpha take you from me.. No. None of the sniveling and pathetic excuses for Alphas that are in this town... I'm sure I've made that clear in the years you have known me."

Dipper watched as the other moved about in his pridefully smug manner. His face twisting into an expression of annoyance as he watched the man brush off some sort of imaginary substance from his shirt. 'Of course, he wasn't going to take this seriously.' The young omega thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the other.

"I have every fucking right to yell and screech about this! I've been claimed for you only know how long and I never even noticed it." He froze as the other mentioned his unique memory and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Then he remembered the first time in which he had ever made a deal with Bill Cipher. "That... I thought that you were just using me as a puppet.... but how did you claim me without there being any pain? Without me ever noticing it until now?"

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt the others fingers gripping his chin, his head being tilted back as he was forced to stare into the man's eyes. "But why did you choose to claim me? Do you actually believe in fated pairs?" Dipper could feel himself growing weak to the others powerful aura, his jaw trembling slightly in the others hand. This is the power which a claim could hold over an omega. "..alpha...." He froze and quickly covered his mouth after that single word escaped past his lips, his cheeks a bright red color as he looked up and stared at the man.

The recognition in Dipper's eyes was like sweet gold to Bill, "Bingo. Bravo, Pine Tree. You remember, and to answer your questions, you should know me. I can make anything as painful or painless as I need it to be. I couldn't have you knowing at the time that I did it because I know how you are. You would have tried running away and I would have to put effort into following you, we couldn't have that, now could we?"

Raising an eyebrow at the barrage of questions, he sighed under his breath, "Pine Tree, Pine Tree... So many questions. I chose you because I wanted to, not because of some fantasy story about fate and meant-to-be nonsense." The whisper caught his interest though, trailing off with a tilt of his head, pupils slitting once more in recognition of what Dipper had said. "Tell me... Do you really hate me?" He purred out, catching on why Dipper was blushing and knowing Bill, he was going to milk this. "Because if you don't, I'm sure I can be persuaded into being.. Relatively nice." Of course, there was no way in hell that Bill Cipher was going to be as nice as what most people wanted, he didn't even know what some human emotions were. He knew most of them, due to the one time he possessed Dipper's body years and years ago. But he did have a grasp on most of the emotions that mortals felt, he himself, could feel on rare occasions.

"Ok... but why did you choose me? I'm a weak omega who just happens to be smarter than the average person. You must have had some sort of motive when it came to choosing me. A goal of some sort? Plans for the future... or were you just looking to fuck with my mind in a more intimate way by making it so that I had to come crawling to you at one point... is that what your issue is?"

Dipper froze in shock as he watched the other's eyes slit. He wanted to run away so badly, however, his fear caused his body to stay tense and in place. Almost as if he was being forced to follow a silent command. "Do I... hate you? Well, of course, the answer to that is--- is...." He couldn't say it. Even though Bill Cipher was quite possibly the worst being to ever come into existence he couldn't utter that word. 

".....the truth is......... fuck I don't know I want to say one thing but I can't say it at all so I just..... I guess I don't... entirely hate you... even though you piss me off to no end."

Bill huffed slightly at the next few questions, rolling his eyes before looking back down at the brunette. "Hm. Well, you see, in due time... These questions will be answered on their own accord, when I'm ready or when they answer themselves." He didn't truthfully, have an answer to the first few questions. He had a vague idea of why he chose Dipper though. "You're just someone who caught my interest, someone who didn't respond like most people I came across. Call it insanity, but you're curiosity and smart wits caught my valued interest."

Adjusting his position to not be leaning over Dipper so much, his mouth quirked in thought as he listened a moment. "Interesting answer to a simple yes or no question." He stated before yellow eyes slid back to the freckled face a moment, "Consider the following, Dipper Pines. You know me, very well I should say... But even you do not know the deeper side of me." Hearing a click, his head jerked up in alert, pupils slitting with a growl slipping from a quickly clenching jaw. He then realized it was the door opening but relaxed as he saw the old librarian beginning to peek through the door, but by the time the door was halfway open, Bill was gone... As if he had never been there in the first place.

Over the next few weeks, Dipper appeared to be in a daze. He had trouble focusing in school, he would barely eat anything at all. Then, of course, there were the two most noticeable things, how he constantly muttered whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Mabel gave a frown as she watched her younger brother become a shell of his former self. What had happened when he had run off from the restaurant? "Ok Mabel... it's time to get bro bro to do some talking."

She walked into his room, holding a glass of her special concoction, also known as Mabel Juice, in each hand. While it was definitely not the healthiest beverage choice she knew that Dipper needed a bit of a pick me up. "Hey Dipper... You want some Mabel Juice?" She asked in a gentle voice as she tried to shake the boy awake. "Go away..." Dipper responded flatly without even coming out from under the blankets.

"Come on bro bro... please talk to me I know I'm an alpha and you think that I might not understand... but I'm also your sister. Please tell me what's wrong."

Silence was the only answer as Dipper tried to bury himself in his blankets even more. He couldn't tell her, he wanted to but he just couldn't. After all who could be claimed and not notice it for 5 years? "Mabel... I... I just can't talk about it right now... I just..."

Dipper's phone suddenly beeped multiple times, indicating that he had been sent multiple text messages. This was peculiar as the few friends he did have preferred to go through social media in order to contact him. He reached over and picked up the phone, an unknown number which had sent him the cover of multiple magazines, all of which had the same picture of him being pinned down by Bill Cipher plastered on it along with the same title. "Claimed!"

Dipper went pale as he stared at each picture, his jaw trembling slightly in horror as another message appeared. "We have a problem Pine Tree."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // this chapter is an extra long one which I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Created by myself and my writing partner Chloe/Zach Paschal

Bill had been particularly agitated at the beginning of a new day, he had already found out his shipments of a particular and rare coffee he liked had been misplaced in a shipping scurry. What topped the cake, were the people beginning to stare at him whenever he exited his house, for once he didn't know why.. Usually it was the press all over him, oh.. He thought too soon. It was just a delay before the press came in and started following him, but Bill usually liked the attention.. Now it was the opposite, especially after he received why the hounded him. His feral eyes hardening as he saw a offer of magazines on a rack, automatically registering the title and picture and he picked it up in outrage. "Who is the vile whelp who did this!?" He hissed out, turning on the press as he had already been against the grain before he knew of any of this.

Instead of his question answered, he was bombarded by their own..

"So what do you think about your claimed partner? You said you would never stoop yourself so low as to be bound to a partner."

"Are you not the Alpha claimed to be too good for anyone?"

"What happened that day?"

An assortment of questions quickly made him snap, "I AM NOT ANSWERING ANY OF THESE TILL I GET MY OWN ANSWERS." He bellowed out, receiving a quick hush over the press before they backed off a few paces. "That what I thought, now excuse me, I need to go.." He straightened out his vest with a sneer before he proceeded to walk away with whatever dignity he had left. Entering an available cafe to sit in the very back where he usually did, taking out his phone with a troubled and anxious exhale of breath. Quickly being able to search Dipper's number, he had sent out numerous texts of online magazines he kept seeing pop up. "We have a problem, Pine Tree." After receiving a coffee, he sipped at it and felt comfortable enough to actually think straight. "You can't hide from this forever.. Sooner or later, we will have to talk again. Either I come to you, your family won't be too pleased to see me. Or you come to me, where we can resolve this problem."  
Dipper quickly jumped up and grabbed the cup of Mabel Juice, dumping it into his thermal mug. His sister simply stared at him in shock, however said nothing as she watched her younger twin throw on his favorite hoodie and shoes before running out the door. 

He ran down the street, texting Bill the entire way, asking him where he was. He had no idea about the tabloids, or who had taken those pictures. He wanted to know how he could fix this problem too. 

Eventually he reached the cafe in which Bill was sitting. His heart pounding wildly as he snuck in and walked towards the back where the other sat. "Ok.... I saw the pictures... I managed to avoid questions from others but I was getting some weird looks from people.

Eventually Bill looked at his phone again, seeing the spam of messages to which he replied, "At the usual cafe." Upon seeing Dipper moments later, he followed the brunette with his eyes before the other sat down. "Ah, well.. You're going to get that until we resolve this.. Whoever the cur is that printed such idiotic displays, he was there. Honestly, I can only think of one pig-faced mortal that could have done this as a revenge.." He knew Dipper would know who he was talking about, "I suggest we pay the idiot a visit."

It wasn't new that Bill would visit people who vexed him.. And often, it wasn't pretty in the past. "Don't think It's gone unnoticed that you are underfed and very gloomy compared to your normal self." Bill had realised the state Pine Tree was in, and he wasn't too happy about what he saw. Yellow eyes quickly scanning over what skin he could before leaning over to move the collar of the hoodie to the side, eyebrow twitching at the gaunt and discolored skin from how sick Dipper seemed to be. "Pine Tree, you must not let your body become such a dead thing.. I order you to eat more. Or do I have to feed you myself?"  
Dipper listened as the other ranted and raved over a certain alpha and let out a sigh. His head shaking from side to side as he looked up to him. "I agree that we should pay him a visit, but remember that this was taken in a public facility which has security cameras implemented... I agree that it is most likely him, but we can't exactly say for certain until we have hard evidence that he did it."

"I can feed myself Bill... I just.... I just been dealing with stuff since the last time we saw each other." He took a sip of the concoction which he had in his thermal mug, giving a somewhat smug grin to the other as he placed it on the table. His upper lip, shimmering from the edible glitter which was left behind on it." He let out a gasp as he felt the other move his clothing to the side, a hand clasping where the others hand was placed. "Please don't move it.... I don't want to draw any attention..." He whispered to the other and cautiously looked around the diner  
"Don't tell me what I already know, I know it was a public facility. But it has to do with me, so I'm going to take every step to ensure this does not become a wildfire. We are doing this my way.." Giving an irritated huff, he straightened back as Dipper fussed over Bill simply moving the hoodie. "No one is looking at us, Pine Tree." Rolling his eyes, he took his cup of black coffee and took a few gulps of it.

Setting the cup down, one finger moved the handle to be more to his liking as he turned the cup to be symmetrical with the array of organised items that had been straightened to his liking. Even in a public cafe, he was still wanting things nice and neat, golden hues slipping up to the brunette with a tilt of his head. "It's interesting.. That you came so quickly."  
Dipper watched as the other seemed to keep everything in order, a snort escaping his nose as he took another sip of his drink. "This is quite ironic don't you think? 5 years ago you tried to send the world into a plane of chaos and destruction, now you're quite possibly one of the most organized and somewhat peaceful beings in existence." He set his cup down and looked over to the other. "Funny that's probably what you thought when someone took a certain picture. We both need to be more alert."

Dipper looked over as the waitress came by to fill Bill's coffee cup. "Can I get a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes with sausage on the side?" The woman gave a smile and nodded, writing down the omega's order before walking away. "I... well... I... I mean it's not really fair for you to have to go through this on your own... besides it affects me too."  
The remark made Bill raise an eyebrow, mouth quirked with a low sigh. "You underestimate me, I still wish for every being to writhe in chaos and agony. I'm still the same me~" His eyes slit with a almost cheshire cat grin that turned sly and coy. "I just don't show it as much anymore. Back then, it was only your family and I that would get such fun chaos. Now, I've found a better power.. Keeping the town at my beck and call and under my fingertips."

He huffed in amusement, pupils going back from narrow slits to their rounded diamond shape. His head tilted slightly as the waitress came by to check on them, somewhat.. Happy? Was that even an emotion Bill could feel? Towards Dipper getting something to eat. Oh, but he dared not show it at all. His liquid golden hues slid to the brunette again with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? What's this? Pine Tree being concerned for lil 'ole me? How touching." Of course Bill was teasing, his old side showing a bit with a coy grin as one elbow went to rest on the table and chin resting over the back of one gloved hand. "I think it would be better if I handled everything. You can't do much, besides finding out who it is. And whoever it is, has cloaked themselves rather well from my usual senses. So they know who and what I am."Dipper cleared his throat and smiled at the waitress, thanking her as she placed the plate of food in front of him. "Well... I suppose that matter comes easily when you're wealthy." He stabbed the sausage link with his fork and proceeded to take a bite. "I mean think about it, money makes the world go round. One cannot survive without funds and therefore they are always stuck chasing after the all mighty dollar. You have power over wealth and therefore you have power over those who seek wealth."

He cut off a piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth. The powdered sugar which decorated the top joining the glitter on his upper lip. "Look I know that you think I can't do much but just remember this, I am a well-renowned genius, considering the fact that I'm the first Omega to graduate high school at age 15 since Great Uncle Ford. While I don't have wealth or power I DO have certain connections to those that do have those things. Besides I've seen some of the questions the press tried to ask you, and they have one thing wrong."

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the potential questions everyone was asking. "Right here a lot of people are asking and stating 'Wasn't he too good to tie himself down with a relationship?' In reference to that interview that was had a few weeks ago. But you didn't explicitly state that you were too good for that. You said that you saw no point in creating a bond, however if you were to meet someone WORTHY you would not hesitate to claim them."

He set his phone down and let out a sigh. "Look I know that it's not exactly an ideal situation, but you can't exactly erase a claim mark. Trust me I tried to." He stated as he pointed to his red and purple bruised neck, explaining exactly why the rest of his skin appeared to pale in comparison with it. "But if people know we need to make it work out somehow, can we at least agree on that?"  
"I already know all this, Dipper." After listening a minute, he watched the brunette eat a moment with a slight curiosity, he never really bothered with sweet foods and desserts. A eyebrow raised in an unamused gesture as he listened further before handing his mostly empty cup to a waitress as she went to go fill it. "Very observant, Pine Tree. But.. You act like I did not know what I was doing when I marked you in the first place. I am fully aware what I did and why."

He paused a minute as his cup was offered to him full again, taking a small gulp before setting the cup down. "My intentions will become clear eventually, but for now. Don't dwell on the mark on your neck, dwell on who started all this nonsense. This is why you catch my interest so much, you're very very curious and observant about everything around you. You have even amazed and outsmarted me a few times, I'll give you credit for that." Speaking those words made Bill very reluctant to spill out, being a very conservative being when it came to his own emotions half the time.  
Dipper couldn't help but smirk at how the other stared at his food. "You want a bite?" He offered as he slid the plate over to the other. "You know they say that chocolate is good for your overall health." He ran a hand through his hair and groaned at what the other was saying. It was always, in time or eventually with this guy.

"It's hard not to dwell on this mark... I can't believe that I had missed it this entire time I mean... being claimed is one of the most important events for an Omega. Most people don't consider an omega to be an adult until they have been claimed..." Another bite of his pancakes, followed by a swig of Mabel juice before this time he wiped his mouth with one of the napkins they had provided at the table. "You know... you always paint yourself in the light of a conservative douche bag. Making yourself appear to be better than anyone else. But actually talking with you, you really don't seem like that at all. I mean compared to who I'm talking to that other you that is always on television or in magazine articles seems like... some weird caricature."  
Bill shook his head to the offer, "I'm fine with not eating such sugary things." The statement was made with a hand gesture before he slid the plate back to the brunette, adjusting it slightly after he did so. "I'm not interested in health. For one, I'm immortal. Two, I am not human."

Hearing the explanation and confused situation for Dipper and the mark he bore, Bill sighed before frowning. "Tell me, if you knew I marked you. Would you be happy? No, you wouldn't. You would be far from it, so I made it to where you didn't feel it. Hell, I made sure you didn't know for this exact reason. If your family got wind that I had done, what I had done, they wouldn't appreciate it at all."

Both eyebrows raised slightly, listening with a huff at what Dipper was saying about him. "Well, how do you know I'm not a conservative douchebag? I am full of myself, and take pride in being so.. As you know, I still wish for all of humanity to writhe in my grasp. But now is not the time, it will come later possibly, maybe sooner. I have yet to decide." Taking a swig of coffee, he asked the waitress for the bill, waiting a mere moment before she came back with the disclosed pricing and he paid for it. "Keep the change." He muttered before she wandered off to assist other tables. "Let me just say, we all change. Your not as skittish and nervous as when I first met you, Mabel has become a bit more mature. We all change on the corroding seas of time. Myself, I have not changed much. I've just been good at.. Keeping it in." He allowed a coy smirk, straightening to sit up before looking down at the smaller male. "Now, if I find anything on the whereabouts of pig face, I shall let you know. Since you obviously want to help~"  
Dipper simply shrugged and went back to eating. "Fine, more for me then." He went to take another bite and simply shook his head at the other's statement. "No I wouldn't have been happy, but I think I'm even more pissed off with the fact that I never knew til now. I mean, what if you never told me? What if I had a wedding scheduled and was ready to give up my claim, and only found out about it when I was screaming in agony because my body was completely rejecting who I thought was going to be my chosen pair. You could have very well put my life in danger by not letting me know sooner, or do you not know the side effects that an omega can go through when they have sex with someone who is not their pair?"

He took a sip of Mabel juice and looked over back to him. "Of course not knowing how an omega's body works probably just deepens the fact that you are highly conservative." Dipper looked down at his empty plate and sighed. "You know... I could have paid for my own food... I'm not exactly rich but I can take care of myself... but thanks."

He finished off the last couple of bites of his food and shook his head. "No, I really haven't changed that much... I just... know how to manage myself more than I have in the past... Mabel, though she really has matured in the last few years, and to be honest I'm proud of what she's achieved." He slowly stood up and let out a sigh. "By the way, if you want to find Gideon I have an idea of where he could be... but since it's the first place we'd look it's probably a long shot." He pulled out his phone and began to type before showing Bill an online advertisement for some sort of psychic convention. On it, in large letters was a feature for the "Tent of Telepathy"  
The taller male sighed in exasperation as Dipper continued to pull up the topic, his mouth sneering with a rub to his temple. "Once again.. You think I did not think this through. But I have." The last part was a slight growl, not wanting to continue to have Dipper doubt his thinking over what he had done. "I am FULLY aware of Omegas and how their bodies work, so if you could please shut up about the topic. Maybe we could deal with the matter at hand.."

Eyebrows twitched in agitation as predatory, yellow hues stared at Dipper a moment. "I paid it because I fucking wanted to.." He hissed out, gloved fingers of his free hand tapping against the wooden surface of the table as a sign of fidgeting before finally sighing as Dipper continued. "I didn't say you changed a lot. I'm just saying everyone changes.. I was hinting at that I can change but you didn't even get that hint."

As Dipper stood up, cold metallic hues silently followed before being presented the phone and glanced over it. "Hm, why am I not surprised? Of course he would be there."  
Dipper gave a flinch at how the other stared at him and looked down to the floor. "Yes... now the question is, how do we get there? I'm not letting you go by yourself after all this concerns me as well and I refuse to be the omega who idly stands by while their Alpha is running around solving all of the problems." He shoved his phone into his pocket and stared at the other. "Ok, now where's your car Bill?"

Over at the convention center, Gideon was in a dressing room. Preparing himself for his magic show. The large pig like teen grinned into his mirror, spraying his hair with his special extra strong hold hairspray. "Ten minutes until showtime Mr. Gleeful!" A young Omega worker spoke to him through the door and walked away. He gave a smirk, standing up as he let his cape cloak around his round body. Ever since he was a child Gideon Gleeful craved the attention he received when he was on stage. The spotlight, the cheering fans, he loved every last ounce of it. 

Gideon walked down the long hallway towards the stage, humming his own personal theme song as he moved closer and closer to the main event. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Lil' Gideon!"  
"Hah, car? Oh, for shame, Pine Tree. I do not travel by car unless it's for a trip." Standing up, he straightened his vest out of habit before letting a coy grin slip over the white fangs. "You know I take the easy way." Extending a gloved hand, the grin grew slightly as the palm burst in blue flame, the various shades of blue curling around his fingers as he waited for the brunette Omega to take his offer.

Once they had teleported, Bill automatically slipped his hand away from touching Dipper, having to have physical contact most of the time to teleport with someone. "Now, the Alpha that chose to test me in his game can now pay the consequences." Golden metallic hues slid up to the sign of the building as the entered, mouth flat-lining in automatic irritation towards the thought of Gideon. His chin tilting up slightly in a prideful way as he passed people on his way deeper into the event area, eyes slid to Dipper a moment before scanning over the area around them. "It's interesting that my normally high senses are being muddled by something I am not aware of.."  
Dipper looked around the large convention hall which they were in. His body falling to the ground as Bill let him go. "Jeez you didn't have to drop me like that... You may be used to teleporting but I sure as hell am not." He stood up and looked around the large convention hall with a sigh as he listened to Bill's complaints. "Well Bill this is a psychic's convention." He let out a sigh as he took a sip from his mug. "Although most of these guys are probably fakers we can probably count on some artifacts being the real deal." He let out a hum and grabbed a map from one of the tables. "Alright..." He mumbled mostly to himself as he began to carefully examined the paper. "Gideon is putting on a magic show... it started about 20 minutes ago. If we hurry up we should be able to catch him." He handed Bill the map and let out a sigh of relief. 

Gideon's show was going much better than he had anticipated, and it was all thanks to the new talisman he had gotten a hold of. 'This is great!' The alpha snickered as he made multiple items begin to levitate around him. 'What these folks don't know is that this talisman is slowly sucking away their magic and allowing me to use it.'

"Gideon! Gideon! Gideon!" The crowd cheered loudly as he continued to do what could be considered to be the most complex and daring tricks known to man. "Thank you thank you! Now for my Final trick I'll need a volunteer!"  
"I honestly didn't know you would get quivering legs over a simple teleportation. My apologies." His tone was flat however, concentrating more on what was going on around him, and his more formal side came out a moment as he had not realised exactly that he had let a silver tongue slip out while talking to Dipper. Upon being presented the map, he glanced over it a bit before finally responding to what the brunette had said before. "Still, my senses are usually able to overpower such trifles.. Perhaps there is something of great use in this convention."

Hearing that the show had just started, he gave a nod before giving the map back to Dipper. "I believe we should arrive backstage to gain the upper hand of surprise when confronting Pig-Face." Metallic eyes slid over to a pair of doors, hearing the obvious cheering and he had to restrain himself from gagging at the pathetic mortals being so head over heels for such a pathetic Alpha. "Seems we know where he is now.."  
"If anyone has what is causing your senses to be muddled it is more than likely Gideon. After all, if he believes that we are after him it is more than likely that he took precautions in order to protect himself." Dipper could hear the crowd scream in delight as Gideon seemed to finish up his act, his heart pounding wildly as he looked around the area they were in. "Here, let's go in his dressing room. We don't want to draw too much attention to us." He muttered as he pushed Bill into the small room.

Gideon gave a final bow, listening with delight as the audience continued to cheer about his last trick. "It's rather funny how people can go crazy over a simple trick of the eye." He gave a soft chuckle as he walked towards his dressing room. "Now to relax until the next show."  
Being pushed a bit was a surprise, Bill going along with it though, grumbling under his breath with a sigh as Dipper lead him over to what was supposedly Gideon's dressing room. He could smell the strong stench of Gideon once they entered the lit room, and metallic hues scanned the room on impulse. "I thought I was full of myself.. This stupid mortal thinks he's a god to these people." His nose wrinkling at the bouquets of flowers and signed pictures of the Alpha pasted along the wall and the makeup dresser with it's lit mirror.

"Now, he's close. I can sense that much." He muttered, looking over his shoulder at the door in caution, it was rare for Bill to be on edge, but it was only because he wasn't sure what Gideon planned and if he had backup of any kind. Though Bill didn't doubt his godly powers, Bill wasn't at his full power while being in the confines of the convention, it really irked him. "I wish we could lure Gideon out, I feel chained in this atmosphere.."  
Dipper suddenly had an idea, his finger went towards his chin in a thoughtful manner as he tried to think of the best way to say it. "Listen, I know this sounds crazy but I have an idea. Gideon only posted those pictures because we embarrassed him correct? He knew that you wanted to keep our bond a secret until the right moment, correct? So by posting those pictures he hurt your pride while filling himself with it." The omega smiled as he gripped the blondes hand. "But what would happen to that pride of his if he thinks that idea failed? What would happen if he were to walk in on us doing something... like kissing? His pride would melt away wouldn't it? He would be left in shock , uncertain of what to do next. That would be your chance to strike." He watched as the knob began to slowly turn before looking back towards Bill. "Do you want to try?"  
Listening to the suggestive idea, Bill raised one thin eyebrow before glancing towards the door again. "Hm.. You have a point, plus it would be like a slap in the face to him before I then bind him." Truth was, Bill never understood intimate affections, he understood desire that bordered on just plain lust. But a simple kiss would be nothing, so he might as well go the extra mile to further make it convincing in the eyes of Gideon. "As you wish." He had also heard the door knob clatter a bit before it turned fully and he knew he had to act fast.

Snaking one arm around Dipper's waist, the free hand went to tangle in the chocolate colored locks, his signature blue and white hat falling to the floor before Bill bent down to kiss the Omega. Bill didn't particularly feel any heated contact, not being used to this in the first place, his sharp teeth grazing over the smaller male's lower lip before giving a rather heated kiss, tongue going to graze over Dipper's teeth. One eye opening for a slitted pupil to see the door opening and closed it again with a slight smirk against his lips.  
Dipper's eyes went wide with shock for a moment before his instincts as an omega began to take over. Normally Dipper Pines wouldn't allow himself to be swept away in the moment. The sound of the clattering doorknob would fill him with anxiety during most other occasions. Instead however he felt a twinge of excitement, a craving to be closer to the blonde. 'It's just the pairing...' He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the others neck and sighed. 'It has to be the pairing...'

The door slowly opened, the low distinctive chortle which belonged to Gideon could be clearly heard. His body twisting in what almost seemed to be slow motion. Then came the silence. The young Alpha stepped back, staring at the scene which unfolded in front of him in horror. First they humiliate him by being a pair. Now they openly mock him in his own space? "What is the meaning of this!?"  
He could say he was surprised, feeling Dipper so eager to kiss back, but he didn't dwell on it long as he heard the door open and Gideon to hobble into the room. At the outburst, one glowing, metallic hue slipped open to look at the oafish Alpha before fingers snapped. A glowing, blue chain morphing from his signature blue fire had wrapped quickly around the Alpha's wrists tightly and lashing over and around the back to hold Gideon still.

Breaking the kiss, he huffed in amusement before straightening up to look down at Gideon. "Maybe you don't remember.. Slandering my name and making gossip of me in such a foolish way.. Has it's consequences." The sharp click of a calculated and slow walk across the polished floor boards from dress shoes sounded in the rather quiet room. "Maybe you should have not underestimated me.." Golden eyes with slit pupils narrowed as he looked down at the now-bound Alpha with a sneer, gloved fingers going to the pendant to give a short yank, the chain breaking easily before a burst of flame went around the pendant and it disappeared.

"Your cries of regret and agony shall be sweet upon my ears." He hissed out, feeling his power flood back with vigor once the awful pendant was gone.

Dipper couldn't help but to feel a twinge of disappointment as he was dropped from the man's hold. His face a soft pink color as the claim caused him to want to be close to Bill. He wanted the kiss to continue, he wanted to get close to Bill again. A whimper escaped his lips as he tried to stand up, his instincts now fully controlling his actions. He was uncertain of what he wanted, all he knew was that he wished to be close to Bill as he slowly walked towards the other.

Gideon stared at the demon, his eyes wide in horror as he watched the demon crush his amulet. His heart pounding wildly against his chest as he began to struggle against the binds which he was placed in. "Now Cipher! Listen let... Let's speak rationally like two civilized alphas would!" Gideon spoke nervously as he tried to talk his way out of his punishment. Suddenly a smile spread across his cheeks as he looked behind Bill to see a hot and bothered Dipper Pines hug the blonde from behind. "Hmmm perhaps you have another issue to deal with. You two must have a pretty strong bond if a kiss has him like that."  
Bill loved the smell of fear rolling off the Alpha, the sneer quickly turning to a sadistic grin of sharp teeth and gleaming eyes. "You had your chance to be civilised! Instead you went behind my back and slandered my name to make your low life seem better! Now you're going to fucking pay." He hissed out, smirking as he decided to savory the moment rather than just end Gideon right then and there like his darker side wanted.

Seeing Gideon avert his eyes to look behind him, the smirk flattened a bit before hearing what the Alpha was suggesting. "You shut that flapping mouth before I sew it shut with a rusty needle and burning thread.. My eyes are up here, mongrel!" He snarled out, gloved hand going to the white hair to yank it up and force Gideon to look at him. "You sorry excuse for an Alpha, you couldn't get an Omega even if you tried, someone would have to be even sloppier than you to even think about going with you.."  
Dipper's arms wrapped around Bill as he seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was happening. All he could think of was being with Bill, with his alpha. "Mmmmmm.... Alpha....." He hummed to himself. Ignoring the threats that Bill made to the other. Not once flinching or reacting to the demons erratic and angry behavior.

"Hmmm this coming from the demon who had to SNEAK THEIR CLAIM IN. When I tried to claim Dipper I may have tried to force it on him, but unlike you I had the guts to do so with his knowledge." Gideon smirked as he tried to hide his terror within the harsh words he was sharing with the other. "Besides it's quite difficult to focus when your Omega is letting out so many pheromones."  
The remark made Bill hiss in aggravation, "It is none of your business anyway, what I did and why is none of your concern. My mark was simply to keep thieving Alphas like you to flee at the very sight of me. Shall I rip out the pearly teeth? Or are you going to shut your fat mouth?" One eyebrow raised before he straightened up, "You have no control whatsoever, the scent isn't bothering me at all, all of you Alphas are the same.. Horny to no end over an Omega that gives them a glance."

Sighing in disgust, he finally rolled his eyes, "But you have one point, his... Daydreaming won't stop unless I do something, but let hell swallow me whole if I allow you to stay here as I do so." Snapping his fingers, he had Gideon teleported to a remote part of the forest, still bound, to await Bill to be done with his current.. Problem.

"Pine Tree, I should hope you snap out of this daze if I lower my pride to do such a lowly and mortal act such as this foreign thing called intimate contact." Though, Bill would guess he was technically talking to himself, one finger giving a small flick to lock the door from any other 'guests'. The lights turning off one by one as a circle of blue flames spread from corner to corner of the room to make the atmosphere more suitable to Bill's liking. The blue light now accenting everything it touched as Bill took off his gloves with a snip of pride before slipping them into a back pocket.

Sitting in a rather comfy chair, he sat leisurely before patting his lap, "Pine Tree." It was all he really had to say, knowing Dipper was fully under the influence and he didn't have to do much, to get the brunette to follow his every whim.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. If my partner decides to make their own account I will take the time to make this a collab story, but until then the best I can do is simply state the credit within these notes. Please look forward to more in this story, and don't be afraid to leave a comment.


End file.
